


Breakfast in Bed

by PeaceLilies



Series: Sheithiversary [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Happily Married, M/M, SHEITH BABIES! THREE OF THEM!, future!Au, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: It's Shiro and Keith's anniversary and their children decide to give them a surprise gift
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithiversary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055588
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> Based on a thread I wrote thanks to @quiznakeries and their prompt about breakfast in bed! 
> 
> Part of Sheithiversary!

Shiro rolled over, sighing contentedly at finding his husband’s warm body so close. He was half awake, curling himself against his warm back, wrapping an arm protectively against his waist. He could tell the room was a little chilly and was grateful for the comforting warmth from their body heat under the blankets. The house was quiet and just as he was easing back into a deeper sleep, he startled at the sound of a bang from downstairs.

"Did you hear that?" he mumbled, shoving his face against the back of Keith's head, nuzzling his mussed braid, arms curling around him further as they spooned. Keith hummed, not really awake, resting his hand on his husband's arm. "Hear what?" Shiro sighed, shaking his head.

"Probably nothin'," he replied, "maybe the cat..." She was always getting into things and it wasn’t unusual to hear her and Kosmo downstairs in the early morning hours. He wasn’t sure what time it was now, but it didn’t matter. Today was their anniversary. He intended to stay in bed for as long as he could, maybe get in a quickie, making sure Keith was well taken care of before the kids were up. 

He nosed against the back of his husband’s neck, pushing hair out of the way to kiss his skin, nibbling at him gently, sliding the palm of his hand against his belly, under his shirt, stroking along the ridge of muscle.

Keith definitely seemed into it, wiggling back against Shiro, turning his head to kiss him, eyes barely open. He sighed, reaching up a hand to cup Shiro’s cheek as they kissed. Shiro loved mornings like this. They were a bit rarer now with three kids, the eldest being six, but they managed.

Their sex life certainly wasn’t as robust as it used to be, but they always found time for each other, making the little things, and the quiet moments count. 

Shiro hummed, nipping gently at his husband’s bottom lip, enjoying his soft sighs, when they both froze at the sound of a loud crash. “I don’t think that was the cat…” Keith said, looking at Shiro. A few seconds went by, but there was no crying or screaming that followed.

Keith looked at his husband, one dark brow raised. “You think they’re okay?” Shiro shrugged a little. “I hope so. Want me to go check…?” Before Keith could respond, the stairs creaked in the telltale sign of someone, or someones, walking up them.

A few moments later there was a knock on the bedroom door, and a round face with yellow eyes, big pupils, and dark hair peeked through the crack. “Daddy? Papa?” Keith felt Shiro relax and he did, too, seeing their eldest, Koji, looking none the worse for wear.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Shiro said, “you can come in.” The door opened all the way and all three kids stepped into the room. Their middle child, Titus, was holding a messy tray of breakfast, a small vase with flowers in it placed in the middle, while their eldest was carrying their youngest, Maegra, who was unhappily squirming at being carried like a sack of potatoes by a 6-year-old. 

“What’s all this?” Keith asked, as he and his husband sat up in bed, watching their kids inch into the room. “HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” Koji and Titus chanted. Mae made an unhappy squeal, to which Shiro opened his arms to relieve their oldest of baby holding duties. Koji waddled over with his sister, placing her in his father’s arms.

Shiro and Keith both chuckled, surprised and warmly amused by the thoughtfulness of their babies. Keith slid out of bed to take the breakfast tray, since Titus looked like it was getting heavy, making praising comments about how nice everything looked and smelled.

The spread was a bit messy, but it really did smell delicious, and Keith couldn’t get over how sweet of a surprise it was. Koji and Titus had seen him or Shiro make breakfast for one another on birthdays and so he assumed they’d decided to take matters into their own hands for their anniversary. He was surprised they’d remembered for being so young.

Koji and Titus joined their parents and sister in bed, Koji explaining what they’d made, Titus taking pride in having helped. It was a simple breakfast, toast, eggs, sausage, and fruit. And ...it was all…surprisingly good. Though the coffee did have a lot of grounds, and Shiro suspected they forgot to put in the filter.

Keith and Shiro happily ate their breakfast, sharing some with their kids, laughing softly as they explained how they’d cooked everything, making sure that it was all  _ just right _ . While neither of them were particularly great cooks (well, Shiro was a  _ terrible _ cook and Keith was serviceable), Hunk had taught them a thing or two, and it was starting to show. 

The tray removed from the bed, the Shiroganes all cuddled together, each child getting snuggles, and kisses, and gentle praise for their thoughtfulness. Keith could only imagine the state of the kitchen, but for now, his heart was so full. He had his babies and his husband, all of them safe and warm and comfortable. He pulled his sons in close, both of them giving half-hearted protests. 

Shiro looked over their eldest’s head, Mae having fallen asleep in his arms, and leaned in to give Keith a tender kiss. “Happy Anniversary,” he said softly, “we did good.” Keith smiled, nodding in agreement, eyes tearing up a bit. “Yeah…we did.”


End file.
